


innocence is gone

by burntotears



Series: No Such Thing as Fate [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A graphic that shows different relationships and dynamics that crop up as Allison and Stiles get more tangled in the mess in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocence is gone

  
_when the hour is nigh and hopelessness is sinking in_  
 _and the wolves all cry to fill the night with hollering_  
 _when your eyes are red and emptiness is all you know_  
 _with the darkness fed I will be your scarecrow_

_and you tell me to hold on_  
 _but innocence is gone and what was right is wrong_

**Author's Note:**

> This was an edit I made to help me get my ass in gear to write the next part of No Such Thing. I kinda wanted to just show the different relationships that were going to be seen in the story - or that you'd already seen. I am in the process of writing Part Four now.


End file.
